


24 Hours

by LostInTheCrowd546



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheCrowd546/pseuds/LostInTheCrowd546
Summary: Logan and Virgil are roommates, close as close can be, and both know that what they feel for each other shouldn’t be happening. But in one faithful period of 24 hours, the two start something magical that will either make them stronger, or break them apart.Warning: Implied smut and potty language.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Royality - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	24 Hours

Virgil’s eyes snapped open and his daydream ended abruptly; not that he particularly wanted it to end. His laptop was open in front of him and the screen was so bright it blinded him for a second, and when his vision came back into focus, he saw a half complete essay he had been working on. He looked at the time in the corner of his screen and groaned: 9:23; that meant he’d been daydreaming for at least an hour. ‘Good god, Virgil...’ He mumbled to himself, closing his eyes and holding his head in his hands.  
A noise at the end of the corridor made him jump, so much so that he fell straight off of his chair, knocking off a pen pot off the desk with his foot and slamming his head into the floor.  
‘Virgil? Are you alright?’ His roommate’s voice floated in from the kitchen and footsteps followed it. Virgil groaned internally as he saw Logan’s tall, slim figure blocking out the light coming from the hallway; and his bare feet resting in the doorway. ‘What on earth...?’ Logan helped Virgil up, whilst the later smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, surveying the damage; there were pens littered across the floor, he’d somehow knocked the bin over as he fell, and he’d almost knocked over and shattered his favourite mug. ‘Are you hurt?’ Logan’s voice was full of concern, making Virgil’s heart melt.  
‘Yeah, I’m fine, Lo. No harm done, except for the room.’ Virgil chuckled, making his roommate smile.  
‘Well, as long as you are unharmed, everything is okay.’ He shook his head fondly at the slightly younger man in front of him, turned and left the room, calling over his shoulder: ‘Breakfast’s ready whenever you are!’  
Virgil watched him leave, then sat down to attempt at finishing his essay; but whenever he would start to focus, those daydreams would make their way to the front of his head. Those sinful, awful thoughts that Virgil had, heck even wanted some of the time; there was no denying it, he thought to himself as he saved what he’d accomplished so far and bit his bottom lip: he was in love with his roommate.

Logan reached up into the cupboard and shifted a few items around, and upon seeing that they didn’t have any chips left, wrote it down on a scrap of paper he’d dug out. It was strange, now that Logan thought about it, and to be honest he’d never really thought about it: everything in the apartment was no longer a “mine”, but was now an “ours”. Logan smiled to himself, thinking about that concept; so deep in thought in fact, that he failed to notice his roommate join him.  
‘Whatcha thinking ‘bout, Lo?’ Virgil asked, coming over to the other and reading the list. He grabbed a pen and scribbled something on the list, then looked up at his friend, who was still deep in thought.  
‘Nothing much, groceries mainly. And also the concept that...’ Logan sighed and smiled at Virgil. ‘I’ll explain later.’ He picked up list, scanned it over and closed the cupboard doors. ‘I’m headed to the shops. Would you like to accompany me?’ Logan’s eyebrow quirked up instinctively.  
‘Thanks, but no thanks, Lo. I’ve gotta finish that essay, then I thought maybe we could go see Ro and Pat later on?’ Virgil jumped up onto the table and crossed his legs, his pale skin pressing against the rips in his jeans. It was a little thing, but it was enough to make Logan’s heart palpitate irregularly. Good god, this man was beautiful. He licked his lips before responding, fighting to keep his tone steady.  
‘That sounds great, Virgil. I’ll see you when I get back.’ He gave one last smile towards his roommate then headed out into the crisp morning air. 

Virgil stayed on the table for a fair while, looking around him, at the apartment he and Logan shared; all around him were memories. Happy memories, like the day they’d moved in; Logan and Virgil’s boxes were everywhere, Patton and Roman had been there too to help them unpack; and at one point, Virgil’s favourite part of that memory: they’d all started singing along to “Shut Up and Dance” which had started playing in the radio. Roman, of course, had been over-the-top; Patton had been dancing along as well as singing, like the angelic person he was; Virgil had been singing whilst opening a new box; and Logan had been trying to construct their dining table, and was making good progress, until the song had come on, of course. The other three had agreed afterward that that was the most Logan had smiled in a while. It was such a simple thing to enjoy: singing along to the radio with your friends, but it was a memory that Virgil still treasured; and probably still would when he was grey and old.  
But then again, there had been bad one’s too, most of them due to Virgil’s panic attacks; those moments of fear, confusion and sadness; those moments when Virgil didn’t feel worthy of Logan’s friendship; those moments when Virgil couldn’t feel anything. Those were the moments that scared him the most; but Logan had always been there, he had been ever since they met. He’d always been the voice of reason, the soothing tones, the shoulder for Virgil to cry on. For that, Virgil owed him everything.  
‘You’ve spent too much time daydreaming.’ He muttered to himself. ‘Let’s get some work done.’ He hopped off of the table and headed into the study. 

Logan walked into the next isle and glanced down at the list once more, then grabbed some beer out of the fridge. It was Thursday, and tomorrow night was, according to Virgil, “beer night”; and as of last week, they were out. Logan didn’t particularly enjoy drinking, but at the end of a long week of work and college, a beer was exactly what he needed.  
He heard a giggle come from behind him, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw two girls, probably no older than seven, behind him, laughing at a magazine.  
He smiled and walked into the next isle, rolling his eyes when he saw the item Virgil had scrawled on: “cereal that Logan won’t steal”. The pair of them had a habit of stealing each other’s cereal; neither quite knew how that trend had started between them, but it had caused a fair few petty arguments in the past.  
As he grabbed a few boxes of cereal (Rice Crispies for himself and Frosted Flakes for Virgil), he realised how much he’d wanted his roommate to accompany him. Virgil didn’t very much like being in public places, but there was something Logan loved about them doing something so domestic together; going for walks, getting coffees in Starbucks, watching movies, having pillow fights (a surprisingly frequent occurrence), cooking together, duetting each other, all of those things Logan adored beyond belief. It made him feel like they were one step closer to being together; it was stupid reasoning, but love WAS stupid, he had come to find. 

The sound of an unlocking door flew through the apartment, alerting Virgil that Logan was home; and home he was, his arms weighed down by bags and a Starbucks cup in each hand. ‘You got the shopping done then.’ Virgil smirked as he went to help his struggling roommate, taking two of the five bags.  
‘Indeed. I was walking past a Starbucks so I bought you one.’ He put the Late down on the kitchen counter and motioned for Virgil to put the bags down; he wasn’t nearly as strong as Logan.  
‘Thanks, Lo! Now..’ He sucked in air between his teeth and looked down at the bags. ‘Let’s try and get this shit sorted.’  
‘Let’s.’ Logan agreed.  
All in all, Virgil decided, it didn’t take that long to sort the shopping; they were done within fifteen minutes. They had agreed whilst they were unpacking that they both wanted to go and see their best friends, Patton and Roman, who lived a couple of blocks away. 

They had all met in high school: Roman and Logan had grown up together and had been friends for a while when they met the other two. In one particular science class, the teacher had put the four of them in a group; and voila! They all had similar interests and they all adored singing, so they hit it off instantly. Their friendship was strange, mainly due to the fact they were all so different.  
Roman was loud and extroverted; a drama king and a bit of a diva. He had dark ginger hair the hung down the the nape of his neck, olive skin, and startling green eyes.  
Patton was caring, sweet and always looked out for his friends. He was short with blondy-brown hair down to the back of his neck, light brown eyes behind spectacles and freckles littered across his face.  
Logan was the nerd of the four and was always order between the group. He had short raven-black hair, light blue eyes also behind spectacles and pale skin. He, annoyingly, was the tallest out of all of them, Roman just behind him, which annoyed the piss out of the Prince.  
Virgil was quiet, he kept to himself around people he didn’t know or wasn’t comfortable with; but when he was around the people he loved, he was a totally different person. Sure, his anxiety did get in the way occasionally, but he could be really funny when he wanted to be. He had short black hair which he often dyed purple, black eyes and pale skin.  
After high school, Patton and Roman had gotten together, after legitimately years of crushing on each other; then they had moved in together, and the other two had done the same; but their connection was as strong as ever. 

‘Lo?’ A quiet voice came from beside him. They had just driven home from Roman and Patton’s and were sitting in the car, after a crazy reunion. It had been so great to see them again and it had been just like when they were in high school.  
‘Mmmm?’  
‘If you started dating someone, would you tell me?’ Logan blinked in disbelief and looked over at his friend, meeting those beautiful black eyes he adored so dearly.  
‘Of course I would! What makes you think that I wouldn’t?’  
‘I...I don’t know, in all honesty.’ He looked down sheepishly, a light blush coating his cheeks. ‘I’m just scared you’ll...meet someone and go riding into the sunset with him and you’ll..’ Virgil flopped back in his seat and sighed. ‘Forget I ever existed..’ Logan’s eyes widened; how could he think that? After everything they’d been through, Virgil still thought that Logan would take off at any moment, forgetting him.  
‘Hey...’ Virgil didn’t turn, so he put a gentle hand on his arm. The latter flinched at the sudden contact, but Logan continued. ‘Don’t you ever, for one single second, think that I would abandon you. Virgil, you’re my best friend, we’ve been through hell and back together, and the only reason I got through all of that shit was because of you. You don’t realise it Virgil but..’ Their eyes met, and only then did Logan realise how close they were: about six inches at most. ‘You’re incredible...’ Virgil’s face became a shade darker, and he smiled; making Logan smile too. There was something about this man’s smile that stole Logan’s heart every time.  
‘Alright...I believe you..’ 

‘I mean, come on! You can’t say that Twilight wasn’t predictable!’ Virgil scoffed, getting up from his place on the couch and going into the kitchen.  
‘I understand your point of view, and yes, it may be predictable, but you can’t deny the cinematography and the writing is incredible.’ Virgil rolled his eyes at his roommate and smiled fondly, refilling the now empty bowl full of popcorn.  
‘I’ll give you that.’ He sat back down next to Logan and put the bowl on the coffee table in front of them. ‘What else d’you wanna watch?’  
Logan hesitated before replying: ‘Could you just....’  
‘Could I just what?’  
‘Could you just look at me for a moment?’ Virgil raised his eyebrows and did so; looking deep into Logan’s eyes and marvelling at the depth in them. ‘Your eyes...’ He mumbled.  
‘What?’  
‘Your eyes are...exceptionally beautiful..’ He felt his face glowing, and he stared down at his hands.  
‘No, they’re not..they’re just black.’  
‘They’re anything but “just black”!’ He looked back up at his roommate, who had a light blush across his pale cheeks too. ‘They’re..so full of depth and love. They shine like a comet whenever you’re happy and you get crinkles around your eyes whenever you smile; it’s adorable. Nothing else compares to the feeling I get whenever I look in your eyes and see the glow I’ve grown to love.’  
Virgil took a breath to steady himself and intake that point of view; maybe, just maybe, Logan felt the same about him. He bit his lip and faced his friend, knowing that the next minute could change his life, for the better or worse.  
‘Lo?’  
‘Yes, Virge?’  
‘I-..’ His throat sealed and his tongue became twisted. ‘Oh, fuck it..’ He whispered.  
‘Wh-‘ Logan began, but was cut off by Virgil’s lips on his.  
Logan froze, unsure of what to do or where to put his hands; but the sensation was overpowering. He’d imagined this moment thousands of times before, but nothing compared to the real thing. Virgil pulled away, much to soon in Logan’s opinion, and shrank back slightly.  
‘I’m sorry...’ He groaned, covering his face with his hands.  
‘Virgil, what are you apologising for?’ Logan scooted closer to the other and gently guided his hands away from his face.  
‘What..?’  
‘You have nothing to be sorry for, Virge. I should be apologising, I froze. I’m assuming that’s what gave you the impression I didn’t want you to kiss me, but that couldn’t be farther than the truth.’ Virgil looked startled for a second, then quickly grabbed the tie hanging loosely around Logan’s neck and kissed him. This kiss was different than the last: it was more passionate, more needy; but it was still as intoxicating. Virgil parted the kiss for a moment to climb into Logan’s lap, then reconnected their lips and caressed his cheek with one hand, running the other through his hair. The latter had a sudden surge of dominance, placed his hands on Virgil’s hips and forced him down onto the couch; and decided to test the metaphorical water by gently kissing Virgil’s neck. In response, a gasp escaped the younger man’s lips and he thrusted his hips up. Logan stopped and hovered over Virgil, surveying his face for any sign that he’d taken it too far.  
‘Do you want me to stop?’ He asked, gently pecking the other’s red, swollen lips.  
‘God, no.’ Virgil whispered, his voice filled with lust.  
‘Good.’ Logan leaned back down and recaptured their lips. 

They pulled apart some hours later in Virgil’s bed; exhausted and panting, but satisfied, their legs intertwined and bare chests touching. Logan took a few deep breaths through his nose, then grinned at the man laying next to him; Virgil’s pale, almost translucent skin glistened like the moon on a clear night, and his inky eyes held the shine Logan adored.  
‘You okay? You look a little...overwhelmed.’ Logan asked, caressing the side of his face and rubbing his thumb across Virgil’s cheek.  
‘Yeah, I’m fine...’ He chuckled softly. ‘You’re right, I am a little overwhelmed.’  
‘Did...I do something wrong?’ Logan whispered, propping himself up on his elbow.  
‘Of course not! It’s just...’ Virgil snuggled closer to Logan’s surprisingly muscular chest and mumbled sleepily: ‘a lot to take in...’  
‘How do you mean?’  
‘Just a few hours ago, I’d never imagined that you’d say you loved me too...’ He chuckled and gently kissed Logan’s jawline. ‘Then we wind up having sex?’ Virgil looked back up at him, and saw that the raven-haired man was holding in laughter.  
‘I can imagine that would be a lot to take in...’ He said, biting his lip, chest gently shaking.  
‘So, what does that make us..?’ Logan’s laughter stopped instantly and he looked Virgil up and down.  
‘What do you...want us to be..?’ He asked slowly, almost cautiously. ‘Do you want this? Do you want...me?’  
‘Logan, we are literally lying in bed together, naked and we’ve just had sex. Lemme think about it...’ Virgil rolled his eyes and giggled softly. ‘But in all seriousness, yeah, I wanna be with you..’ He wound his arms around Logan’s neck and nuzzled into the crook of his neck; as the latter wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist and kissed the top of his head, both finally content.  
‘What are you laughing at..?’ Logan mumbled, confused as to why his new-found lover was giggling quietly.  
‘You missed..’ Virgil looked up at his boyfriend and kissed him, savouring every precious second. Though they were low on money, though they were both juggling work and college, though they had nothing else in the world but each other: both of them had never been happier.  
‘I’m so happy, Lo...so happy...’ Virgil murmured, listening to Logan’s rhythmic breathing, before letting sleep welcome him into her waiting arms. 

Logan woke some hours later, wearing absolutely nothing, slightly confused as to why he was in Virgil’s bed; but then the recollection of last night’s proceedings came back to him and he smiled: god, what a night it had been.  
He recalled Roman once telling him that one day, everyone would meet someone. Someone who understood them on a different frequency to their closest friends. Someone who would physically kill themselves if they ever got hurt. Of course, Logan didn’t believe all of that; but now that he had met Virgil, his point of view had changed.  
Logan rolled over and extended his arm, as if to wrap it around Virgil; if he would’ve been there. Instead, he grasped the air and sat up, perplexed. Where was he? Was he okay?  
‘Logan, calm down. He’s probably in the bathroom.’ He muttered to himself, falling back onto the pillows and straining to hear any kind of noise. But alas, nothing came. Now more concerned than anything, he pulled on what he hoped were his boxers and some jeans and headed out into the dark hallway; passing the big wall clock hanging on the wall just outside Virgil’s room. It read 2:21. ‘Where the fuck is he at this time?’ He wondered aloud.  
He stepped into the living room and was met with Virgil’s figure standing at the window. Even in his tracksuit bottoms and black vest: he was still the most gorgeous being in Logan’s life.  
‘Virge?’ He whispered tentatively; he’d seen Virgil like this before, so he knew to approach this with caution. ‘Virge, are you okay?’  
‘I’m fine...I was just watching a couple of people walk by and...’ He paused, but didn’t turn to face Logan. ‘Wondering if they’re happy...if they have a pet or a child to go home to...if they have parents to surprise with their visits...or if they have a lover at home..’ He glanced at Logan with an expressionless face, then turned back to the window.  
‘You realise you have that, Virgil...’ Logan said softly, approaching him and gently taking his hand, keeping his eyes trained to Virgil’s face. He didn’t answer Logan for a moment, then Virgil took his hand out of Logan’s two and turned towards him.  
‘Logan, I think it would be better for the both of us to...forget that ever happened..if we continue this, us,’ He sighed and met Logan’s eyes. ‘It’s just gonna end in pain...but if we stop now, we can pretend it didn’t happen...’

Virgil stood opposite Logan and studied his face carefully, his stomach twisting into an uncomfortable knot.  
‘Are you fucking kidding me..?’ Logan whispered, no longer looking at Virgil. ‘Do you think this is some kind of joke..? I mean,’ His voice rose and he met Virgil’s eyes with a fire that had never been seen. ‘You’re the one who suggested we should get together in the first place!’  
‘I know, bu-‘ Virgil began, but Logan interrupted him.  
‘Do you have absolutely no comprehension of what last night meant to me?’ He paused, breathing heavily. ‘Virgil, last night was the best night of my life, better than I could’ve ever imagined; and you want me to throw it away and pretend it was nothing?!’  
‘I just think it would be better for the both of us!’  
‘Bullshit, absolute bullshit!’ Virgil eyes narrowed. ‘You really don’t get it do you, Virgil? I was in love with you! I wanted that, so damn badly!’ Logan turned away from him and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
‘You...were in love with me...? Past tense...?’ Virgil whispered.  
‘Yes...past tense...I’m leaving..’ He muttered. ‘And I’m not coming back..’

‘Lo! Don’t go!’ Logan ignored Virgil’s pleas and went into his room, stuffing a backpack with his wallet and few articles of clothing. He stormed back out into the hallway and glanced at the man who had betrayed him; feeling a pang of guilt at the sight of him. Virgil’s dark eyes were bloodshot and his eyeshadow had ran down his face in tear stains. Logan knew what was racing through his head, but he needed space and time to try and clear his mind.  
‘Please don’t go...’  
Logan’s expression hardened. ‘I don’t think you get it...’ He growled, ‘We’ve known each other nine years, and in that time, how many people have I dated? None! Because I was dreaming of the day you’d say you felt the same about me.’ He glared at the other and gritted his teeth. ‘Now I can see that’s not an option...’ Logan opened the front door and slammed it shut behind him, leaving Virgil alone in the darkness. He ran down the stairs and burst through the door, taking in a sharp breath as the cold night air hit his skin; and only then did Logan realise he had tears streaming down his cheeks. He gritted his teeth and dragged the heel of his hand across his eyes; he wasn’t going to give in to that shit. He wasn’t that weak.  
Logan wandered aimlessly through the streets, not sure of where he was, but not caring at this point; if he didn’t have Virgil in his life, what did he have? He bit his lip to keep a sob inside his mouth. Logan was at war with himself; one half of him, the half that was still in love with Virgil, wanted to go back so badly, and felt awful knowing that he was hurting; and in all honesty, Logan wanted to listen to that part of himself; he wanted to go back inside their apartment, hold him in his arms and kiss him senseless, just to let him know how much Logan still loved him; because, at this point, there was no denying it: he was still in love with Virgil, despite what had happened between them.  
But the other side of Logan begged him not to go back to him; they both needed time to clear their heads and honestly, Logan didn’t know if he could just forget about what happened. He sat down on a nearby bench and put his head in his hands, recalling the emotions he felt in that moment; in those hours, Logan had never felt so good, he’d finally been in control of a part of his life and it had felt...unbelievably good to have someone to hold, someone to care for, someone to give him a reason to live. He’d had that with Virgil, but now it wasn’t going to happen, and all because Logan’s nightmares had became reality. 

Virgil stared at the door for a moment, then ran to the window, desperately searching the streets below for any sign of his roommate; then the realisation of Logan’s departure hit him, and he collapsed under the windowsill, sobs rocking his body and tears falling onto the carpet.  
How could he have been so stupid? Virgil smacked the wall behind him, so hard that it hurt; but he didn’t care. He deserved it. He should’ve kept his fears to himself, internalised them, bottled them up; because the truth was: he needed Logan more than he needed oxygen. He loved him more than life itself; Virgil just couldn’t exist without him.  
That realisation hit him like a truck; he’d been dependant on Logan for nine years now, and for the majority of those nine years, Virgil had been in love with him; and at some point along the line, Logan had gained feelings too. Those hours were incredible; now they’d been lost, and all because of him. 

Where could he go? Logan ran a hand through his hair and pushed his glasses up his nose; still on the same bench. In all honesty, he didn’t know how long he’d been out, nor did he know what time it was; he’d left his watch back at the apartment. He shivered and thought about that question: where could he go? The first place that sprang to mind was Roman and Patton’s; but he couldn’t go there, he couldn’t face them right now. Going back to the apartment was out of the question; if he was ever going to go back, it would be to pick up his belongings, and even then Logan wasn’t sure if he could bare to leave Virgil again.  
A light flickering on in a house opposite Logan brought his attention to that particular room; it was on the second story and the curtains were open, making it easy to see through. Logan’s eyebrows furrowed as a young man, probably in his mid twenties, stumbled into the room, as if he was dazed or drunk; but it occurred to Logan that it was probably due to the fact that he’d just been woken. The young man reached into something, out of the view of the window; but when he returned to Logan’s vision, he was holding a child. They weren’t a newborn, that he was certain of, but it was probably no older than a few months; but it wasn’t the child, nor the man that caught Logan’s attention, but the bond they shared. He could see it in the way the man’s arms moulded perfectly around his child, the way the child was slowly falling asleep in their father’s arms, the look of pure love and admiration that the man gave his child.  
Logan looked down at the concrete and let his tears slip out of his eyes: that was the life he craved.  
And the person he craved that life with, was the boy he’d betrayed just hours ago.  
His mind finally made up, Logan stood from the bench, and started walking. 

Virgil had stopped crying some time ago, but the feeling of numbness that had enveloped him was about twice as bad. He’d wandered around the apartment several times, and every room gave him a twinge of longing; the living room especially: it was full of bright, colourful lamps, the bookshelf in the corner filled with their favourite video games and board games, and dotted around the room were different photos of different stages of their lives; some with the four of them, some of one individual. Eventually, he shut off the lamps and didn’t return to the room; how dare they be so bright and colourful in this time of pain?  
Virgil made himself a coffee to give him something to do; but when it was brewed, he just sat on the table and stared down into the caramel-coloured liquid, tears stinging at his eyes. Would Logan come back? That question flew around his mind and echoed around his skull deafeningly, always reminding him of the pain he’d caused; and he tried to convince himself that his roommate would return, although most of his mind contradicted it. Who was he kidding? Logan would never come back....if Virgil was in his shoes, he wouldn’t come back either. 

Logan turned a corner and sighed in relief when the apartment block came into view; he was nearly there. He grinned like a madman as he climbed the stairs and reached the second floor in what must’ve been record time; but then paused outside their front door: was this what he wanted? The more Logan thought about it, however, the more sure he was about his decision; and as he opened the door as silently as he could, he rehearsed the speech he’d planned in his head. Logan ducked into the kitchen, then into Virgil’s room, then finally: the living room; and the sight he was met with broke his heart.  
Virgil was curled in on himself on the couch, his eyes were bloodshot and his eyeshadow had ran down his face in streaks of black; he wasn’t looking at anything in particular and his whole body was shaking. He hadn’t appeared to have noticed his friend returning, as he didn’t turn when Logan stood in the doorway, trying to focus on keeping his breathing steady and keeping his heart from exploding out of his chest. Finally, when his breathing was under control, he stepped into the room, allowing a floorboard to squeak under his foot. 

Virgil’s head snapped towards the door and he stared at Logan for a moment, before jumping up from the couch and keeping his eyes trained to Logan’s face.  
‘W-What are you doing here...?’ He whispered, barely audible.  
‘I came home...’ He took a step towards Virgil, who took a step back in response. ‘Virgil, I...’ The speech Logan had prepared slipped out of his mind and he cursed under his breath. He took a deep breath and took another step towards Virgil, who didn’t back away this time; but instead looked like a prey animal who was cornered by a predator. ‘I’m so sorry...I know that isn’t even close to what needs to be said but...’ Logan’s hand started up to Virgil’s face, but then he decided otherwise and let his hand fall. ‘I reacted irrationally, but that was only because I was afraid...I was afraid that, you’d finally opened up your eyes and...seen me properly for the first time...and know..’ He swallowed and took in a shaky breath. ‘That I’m not good enough...that I never have been...but the truth is...’ His hand had instinctively made it up to Virgil’s face as he was talking. ‘I still love you...I always have, and I always will...if you want to remain just friends, I’ll do that, but I just want you to know I still love you...I know it’s a lousy apology, but it’s the best I’ve got...’  
Virgil’s eyes filled with tears once again as he leant into Logan’s touch. ‘It was more than enough, Lo...’ He whispered. ‘So much more than enough...’ Virgil flung his arms around him and buried his face into Logan’s chest, and realised how much he’d missed him; everything about him: his caring eyes, his slender yet muscular frame, heck, even his scent. ‘I’m sorry...this whole mess is my fault...’  
‘Shhhh...’ Logan soothed, gently tracing circles on his back. ‘It’s not all your fault...’  
‘What did I do to deserve you...?’ Virgil giggled softly.  
‘You existed...’ Logan grinned and looked down at the man in his arms. ‘Are you absolutely sure you want this? Because fucking hell, I didn’t realise how much I still want you until I walked in...’  
‘I’m sure...’ Logan’s smile widened further. ‘I love you, Lo...’  
‘I love you too...’ Virgil stood up on his tiptoes and slotted his lips into Logan’s; by now, their lips moved in sync together. Logan ran his hands lovingly over Virgil’s body, memorising every part of him; and when they broke apart, they stayed intertwined together for a while, trading the occasional light kiss, but mainly just loving the feeling of the other in their arms. 

‘For the second time, what are you laughing at?’ Logan asked, chuckling a little himself.  
‘It’s 9:23...’ Virgil murmured.  
‘And why is that making you laugh?’  
‘It’s been exactly 24 hours since I was daydreaming about you.’ He admitted, his face going beet red. Logan snorted and pecked his lips, gently brushing a bit of hair away from his face. ‘How’d you think we’re gonna tell Pat and Ro?’  
‘Oh no...’ Logan groaned, putting his forehead against Virgil’s, whilst the latter giggled. ‘They’re gonna go mad, aren’t they?’  
‘Yeah, they are...you’re the one telling them, not me.’  
Logan feigned offence and leant away from his boyfriend. ‘How dare you?! I thought you loved me!’  
‘C’mon, let’s get something to eat, I’m bloody hungry.’ Virgil unwillingly untangled himself from the embrace and wandered into the kitchen. He dug around in the cupboard looking for something for the both of them to eat; and without so much as a sound Logan came up behind him and encircled his arms around Virgil’s waist, pressing his chest against his back.  
‘I like this...’ Logan mumbled, gently kissing Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil shivered slightly at the light pressure of his lover’s lips; even though it was through his shirt.  
‘M-me too...’ Virgil sighed and closed his eyes, revelling at the feeling of euphoria that encompassed him. ‘A lot..’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Have a great day/night, my lovelies! <3


End file.
